Just Checkn' It
by Rupert Brown
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, & Kate sneak into a concert; Chess-mania sweeps the land. Screenplay Format. Fictional "Third Season".
1. Default Chapter

Well, here's another "Season 3" 'episode'.As always, I hope someone likes it. Heck, even if you don't, leave some feedback anyway! ;-) 

COLD OPENING

FADE IN:

INT. SHOPPING MALL-DAY

We are immediately greeted with the sight of ANIMATED LIZZIE attempting to maintain her composer while terribly excited about something.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Breath in, breathe out. Breath in, breathe out.

We then see LIZZIE, MIRANDA, KATE, and GORDO grouped around a bulletin board. The girls are all excited about something, whereas Gordo couldn't care less.

LIZZIE  
Oh my gosh! I can't believe Justin Timberlake is coming to our town to do a concert!

MIRANDA  
(dreamily)  
He is so hot!

KATE  
Tell me about it!

LIZZIE  
We have to get tickets!

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Emphasis on have to!

GORDO  
(bored)  
I don't see what the big deal is.  
(off look)  
He gets up on stage, sings a few songs, pyrotechnics go off, then he leaves. Meanwhile you're out big bucks. Hardly seems worth it.

MIRANDA  
Hardly seems worth it? Hardly seems worth it! Gordo, this is Justin Timberlake we're talking about here!

KATE  
Yeah Gordo. Get with the program!

GORDO  
I'm just saying that it's silly to get so worked up over some guy-

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Some guy? Some guy!

GORDO  
-who'll be singing the exact same songs you can see on television for free.

KATE  
You just don't understand Gordo. This is Justin Timberlake!

Gordo shakes his head.

MIRANDA  
(to Lizzie and Kate)  
Come on, let's go get tickets!

They race off to procure said items as Gordo looks on.

FADE OUT:

END OF COLD OPENING


	2. Act I

ACT I

FADE IN:

EXT. TICKET BOOTH-DAY

CLOSE ON: Lizzie, with a horrified expression on her face.

LIZZIE  
(horrified)  
What do you mean the concert's sold out?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
It can't be sold out! Can't be! Do you hear me?

TICKET PERSON  
Sorry.

She then closes the ticket window.

MIRANDA  
(shell shocked)  
Sold out... How can it be sold out?

KATE  
This can't be happening...

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
No, I refuse to accept that! There has to be a way!

LIZZIE  
There's got to be a way for us to get tickets.

MIRANDA  
How?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Don't bother me with details!

LIZZIE  
I don't know. But there has to be a way.

CUT TO:

EXT. MCGUIRE HOME-BACK YARD-DAY

We find SAM and MATT at the table on their porch huddled over a game of chess. LANNY looks on.

SAM  
(triumphant)  
I've got you now son.

Sam moves a piece, a smile on his face. As Matt surveys the situation, Lanny 'communicates' with him.

MATT  
You're right Lanny. Time to take off the gloves.

Matt makes a move. It's checkmate.

MATT  
Checkmate! Booyah! Who's your chess player? Who's your chess player?

Matt and Lanny do a little victory dance as Sam looks on dumbfounded.

At this moment cue Gordo coming through the patio door.

GORDO  
Hey Mr. McGuire. Matt. Lanny. What's going on?

SAM  
Matt beating me at chess, that's what.

Matt and Lanny are still celebrating.

GORDO  
Sounds cool. Mind if I join in?

SAM  
Be my guest. Maybe you'll have better luck than me.

As Gordo sits down we cut away to-

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL-QUAD-DAY

Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate are standing together at lunch.

KATE  
(to Lizzie)  
So, what's the plan?

LIZZIE  
I got to thinking; just because the concert's sold out it doesn't mean we can't get tickets.

MIRANDA  
What do you mean?

LIZZIE  
I mean other people must have already bought tickets.

KATE  
So?

LIZZIE  
So, that means we could maybe buy theirs.

MIRANDA  
Good idea Lizzie. Let's go!

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Justin Timberlake, here I come!

The girls break off to scour the school for ticket holders.

CUT TO:

MUSICAL MONTAGE:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL-QUAD-DAY

Kate is talking earnestly with a fellow female schoolmate. Before long the girl shakes her head 'no' and walk away. Kate's plea has been rejected.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL-HALLWAY-DAY

Miranda is walking down the corridor with a couple of girls, talking animatedly. Presently they reach a classroom. At the threshold the two shake their heads 'no' and walk in.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL-CAFETERIA-DAY

Lizzie is sitting at a table with a girl, trying to talk her into selling her ticket. It isn't long before the girl shakes her head 'no', picks up her tray, and leaves.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL-CLASSROOM-DAY

Kate is talking to Claire, who opens her arms wide, indicating that she can't help.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL-HALLWAY-DAY

Lizzie is walking next to a much smaller girl, but we can hardly see her because she's hidden behind a huge arm load of books-she's carrying the girl's books to integrate herself, but to no avail.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL-HALLWAY-DAY

We see the school elevator doors closed. Suddenly they open, releasing a stream of kids running out, as though to get away from something. We then see Miranda emerge and chase after the fleeing kids.

End of Montage

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL-QUAD-DAY

Gordo and TUDGEMAN are at a table contemplating over a chess game. There are others around.

GORDO  
Come on Tudgeman, make a move already.

TUDGEMAN  
Don't rush me, don't rush me!

At this point Lizzie muscles her way through the crowd and sits at the table next to Gordo, dejectedly.

GORDO  
(hazily)  
So how'd the ticket hunting go?

LIZZIE  
(disgusted)  
Not good. Would you believe not a single person is willing to give up their ticket?

GORDO  
(vaguely)  
Hmmm. Tough break.  
(beat)  
Hurry up, will 'ya Tudgeman?

TUDGEMAN  
(engrossed)  
Alright, alright.

He makes a move.

LIZZIE  
What do you think Gordo?

GORDO  
I think I've got mate in seven...

LIZZIE  
Gordo!

GORDO  
(startled)  
Huh, what?

LIZZIE  
I've got a major crisis here and you're worried about a board game!

TUDGEMAN  
Oh contraire Mademoiselle. Chess isn't just a board game; it's the game of kings. Many a battle has been lost and won on the checkered field.

LIZZIE  
Right... Gordo! Are you going to help me or what?

GORDO  
(preoccupied)  
What do you want me to do?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
You're asking me? You're the idea man, come up with something brilliant!

LIZZIE  
I don't know.  
(beat)  
Something.

GORDO  
Look, did you offer them money?

LIZZIE  
Yup.

GORDO  
And they still didn't budge? Man, what's with this Justin Timberlake guy?

LIZZIE  
You wouldn't understand Gordo. It's a girl thing.

GORDO  
Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, you can always wait for the concert DVD.

LIZZIE  
That is not an option Gordo!

GORDO  
Well, I'm out of ideas. Sorry.  
(beat)  
You're in for it now Tudgeman.

Frustrated at Gordo's inability to focus on her problem, Lizzie leaves.

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME-LIZZIE'S ROOM

Lizzie, Miranda and Kate are all mope-ish. Their attempts to get tickets have thus far proven unsuccessful.

KATE  
(mournful)  
I guess that's it then...

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
No it isn't! It can't be!

LIZZIE  
There's got to be something we haven't thought of yet.

KATE  
What did Gordo think?

LIZZIE  
(snorts)  
He was too absorbed in his chess thing.

MIRANDA  
(slowly)  
Well, there is still a way for us to get in. Even without tickets...

KATE  
You don't mean-

LIZZIE  
(interrupting)  
Sneaking in?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
That's genius!

LIZZIE  
Miranda, do you remember the last time we tried sneaking somewhere?

CLIP:PARTY OVER HERE  
Clips of Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda sneaking into Kate's birthday party, and the chaos that reigned there.

BACK TO SCENE

LIZZIE (CON'T)  
Or the time before that?

CLIP:RATED ARGH  
Clips of Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda forming plan to sneak into movie, and their getting busted by Sam and Jo.

BACK TO SCENE

MIRANDA  
(weakly)  
Well, third time's a charm?

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
Anyway, how else are we going to see Justin?

KATE  
I have to see Justin Timberlake Lizzie. Have to!

LIZZIE  
I know, I know. Just... Let me think for a second.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
I got nuthin'.

LIZZIE  
(unhappily)  
Fine. We'll sneak into the concert.

Lizzie looks uneasy. Miranda looks happy. And Kate just looks relieved.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT I


	3. Act II

ACT II

FADE IN:

EXT. MCGUIRE HOME-BACKYARD-NIGHT

Sam, Gordo, Matt, Lanny, Tudgeman, and nameless extras are all playing games of chess.

RESET TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME-LIVING ROOM-CONTINUOUS

Lizzie comes down the stairs dressed up to go somewhere. She notices the commotion outside and looks questionably at JO, who's standing at the foot of the stairs.

LIZZIE  
What's going on?

JO  
(bemused)  
Apparently our house has become 'chess central'. If they don't break it up soon I'm going to turn the hose on them.  
(beat)  
You going out honey?

LIZZIE  
(shiftily)  
Uh, yeah. I'm going to meet with Miranda and Kate.

JO  
You need a ride?

LIZZIE  
(hastily)  
No, no. I'll just walk. It's a beautiful night.

JO  
Are you sure? It's no trouble.

LIZZIE  
No, no. Tha-that's all right. It'll be fine.  
(beat)  
Well, I gotta go now.

JO  
Okay... Have a good time honey.

LIZZIE  
I will mom, thanks. Bye.

Lizzie hurries herself out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDEWALK-NIGHT

Lizzie, Miranda, and Kate meet together on a sidewalk.

LIZZIE  
So, what's the plan Miranda?

MIRANDA  
Why are you asking me?

LIZZIE  
Because this whole sneaking in thing was your idea!

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
That's it. No more ideas for Miranda.

KATE  
We can figure something out when we get there. Come on, let's go.

She drags the two away.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
This is so not going how I imagined it.

CUT TO:

EXT. CONCERT STADIUM-NIGHT

The girls have reached the concert. People are milling about everywhere.

LIZZIE  
(peeved)  
(to Miranda)  
Now what?

MIRANDA  
I don't know.

KATE  
Knock it off you two. We've got to think of a way to get inside.

LIZZIE  
Kate's right. We've got to put our heads together and come up with something.

MIRANDA  
We could try bluffing our way through. Say we lost our tickets inside.

LIZZIE  
It's worth a try.

CUT TO:

EXT. CONCERT STADIUM-ENTRANCE-NIGHT

The girls make their way up to the entranceway-a way being guarded by a diligent, not to mention mammoth, TICKET TAKER.

TICKET TAKER  
Ticket please.

LIZZIE  
We, uh-

MIRANDA  
(taking over)  
Lost ours when we were inside.

KATE  
(sweetly)  
So, could you be a dear and let us through?

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. CONCERT STADIUM-NIGHT

The girls are right back where they started-outside.

KATE  
How rude!

MIRANDA  
(mimicking)  
No ticket no entry.  
(beat)  
Any other ideas?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
You bet! I have not yet begun to fight!

CUT TO:

MUSICAL MONTAGE:

EXT. CONCERT STADIUM-ENTRANCE-NIGHT

The girls try to sneak in by attaching themselves with a group of ticket holders going in. The ticket taker stops them. They indicate they're with the group, but to no avail.

EXT. CONCERT STADIUM-ENTRANCE-NIGHT

The girls try to sneak into the concert by hiding behind some taller people, but are caught once again.

EXT. CONCERT STADIUM-ENTRANCE-NIGHT

The girls walk up as though they're going in. When they've reached the ticket taker they point skywards in mock horror. When the ticket taker looks at what they're point at, they race inside-only to be deposited outside moments later.

End of Montage

CUT TO:

EXT. CONCERT STADIUM-NIGHT

We see Kate on top of Miranda's shoulders as she struggles to reach up, and get over, the stadium wall as Lizzie looks on.

MIRANDA  
(grunting)  
This is your plan?

KATE  
Hey, it's better than yours!

MIRANDA Oh, you think so-

As the two bicker, Lizzie spies some workmen taking stuff into the stadium via a maintenance door. As she's watching, three of them come out and take their break. Conveniently leaving their hats and coats behind.

LIZZIE  
Guys. Guys!

As Kate and Miranda stop arguing and turn around to see what Lizzie wants, their balance is broken, and Kate comes tumbling down on top of Miranda in a heap. Groggily, the two get up.

MIRANDA  
Oww!

KATE  
Well, it's your own fault. If you hadn't-

MIRANDA  
If I hadn't? Why don't you-

LIZZIE  
(interrupting)  
Guys, that doesn't matter now. Look.

Lizzie points to the three unattended workmen uniforms.

MIRANDA  
(excited)  
Oh! Great idea Lizzie!

Animated Lizzie contemplates her fingernails.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
(smugly)  
I know, I know.

The girls dash over and put on the clothes.

KATE  
Eww! This so clashes with my shoes!

LIZZIE  
This isn't a fashion show Kate! We're trying to sneak into a concert.

LIZZIE (CON'T)  
Remember, look like workmen.

CUT TO:

INT. CONCERT STADIUM-NIGHT

Absurd in their attempts to look like workmen, the girls enter the stadium. Once inside, they find themselves in a deserted hallway. Seeing the coast is clear, they ditch their costumes.

LIZZIE  
(coming around)  
Come on.

The girls head off in search of a way to get to the stadium's seating section unseen.

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME-KITCHEN-NIGHT

Jo is at the kitchen table as Sam comes in.

SAM  
Hey honey, do we have anymore of that bean dip left? The guys are running low.

JO  
(laughingly)  
'The guys'? Sam, we're being eaten out of house and home! 'The guys' are just going to have to go home.

At that moment Matt pops his head in.

MATT  
Dad, we're out of corn chips. Oh, and we could use more root beer.

SAM  
I'm on it son.

JO  
Sam!

SAM (clueless)  
What?

SAM (CON'T)  
(off look)  
You wouldn't want me to stunt their intellectual growth would you?

JO  
No, but-

SAM  
And chess does more than build the mind, it builds friendships. I remember when I was in the Chess Club...

DIGITAL STILL:

A beaming, bespeckled, Sam surrounded by fellow happy 'nerds'.

BACK TO SCENE

JO  
Be that as it may Sam, we just can't-

Tudgeman pops in.

TUDGEMAN  
(to Sam)  
We need some more pretzels.

SAM  
No problem.

Sam hurries off to get fresh supplies while Jo stands there incredulous.

CUT TO:

INT. CONCERT STADIUM-NIGHT

Lizzie, Kate, and Miranda creep down a hallway when they hear someone coming. They hide behind a stack of crates. Peering over the top, Lizzie sees stagehands all around them now. Miranda nudges her to show that there's a darkened corridor leading off from their crate pile. Quickly they move down it.

KATE  
I can't see anything. Where are we?

LIZZIE  
(hurryidly)  
Who cares? Let's keep going.

They stumble along in the dark.

MIRANDA  
Oww!

LIZZIE  
What happened?

MIRANDA  
I stubbed my toe!

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Ugh! We are trying to sneak here people!

LIZZIE  
Hey, I think I see a light up ahead.

The girls emerge into the backstage preparation area.

MIRANDA  
This is not good...

LIZZIE  
Go! Go!

But before they can retreat the way they came they're spotted by a stage hand.

STAGE HAND  
Hey, what do you think you're doing back here?

LIZZIE  
(weakly)  
Just passing through?

STAGE HAND  
Audience members aren't allowed here.

MIRANDA  
We were just leaving!

But before the girls can leave enter the Ticket Taker we met earlier in the company of a SECURITY GUARD.

TICKET TAKER  
You!

SECURITY GUARD  
(to stage hand)  
Three of the crew reported their uniforms missing. We found 'em down the hall.

TICKET TAKER  
And these three have been trying to sneak in without tickets all night.

LIZZIE  
(franticly)  
But, we tried to buy tickets you see, but they were sold out. So we tried to buy some from our friends, only they wouldn't sell them. So Miranda came up with the idea-

MIRANDA  
Lizzie!

SECURITY GUARD  
I think we get the picture. Let's go.

As things look their darkest, enter our very special guest star, JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
What's going on?

KATE  
Oh my gosh! It's Justin Timberlake!

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
This was so worth getting busted for!

TICKET TAKER  
These three don't have tickets.

Justin looks intently at Lizzie.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
Don't I know you?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
I wish!

LIZZIE  
I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I'd remember.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
(undaunted)  
Yeah, I do. You're that girl from the International Music Video Awards-Lizzie McGuire.

DIGITAL STILLS:

Various shots of Lizzie up on stage singing at the Video Music Awards shown from "The Lizzie McGuire Movie".

BACK TO SCENE

LIZZIE  
(happy/shy)  
Yep, that's me.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
That's cool. You really rocked.

LIZZIE  
Thanks.

The girls squeal together before resuming a modicum of decorum.

Justin has an idea.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
Hey, how'd you like to do a duet together?

Lizzie is stunned speechless. So is Animated Lizzie. Miranda, seeing this, steps in.

MIRANDA  
She'd love to.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
(to Lizzie)  
That's great. Oh, and your friends can come too.  
(beat)  
You guys do backup vocals?

MIRANDA  
You bet we do.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
(to the rest)  
Guys, these girls are with me.

SECURITY GUARD  
Very good sir.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
Ladies.

Justin leads the girls away toward the stage.

CUT TO:

EXT. MCGUIRE HOME-BACK PORCH-NIGHT

Sam comes outside, having retrieved supplies. To his surprise he finds Jo engaged in a game of chess with Lanny.

SAM  
(to Jo)  
I thought you wanted us to pack it in?

JO  
(rueful)  
I figured if you can't beat them, join them.

JO (CON'T)  
(to Lanny)  
So, this piece moves there, right?

Lanny nods his head enthusiastically.

CUT TO:

EXT. CONCERT STADIUM-STAGE-NIGHT

The girls join Justin in the wings of the stage.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
(to Lizzie)  
Nervous?

LIZZIE  
Yes.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
(smiling)  
Good. Wouldn't be natural otherwise.

The P.A. system announces the performance is to being.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
That's us.

He leads the group out onto the stage. Someone hands him and Lizzie microphones. Miranda and Kate file over to the rest of the backup singers.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
(to audience)  
Thanks for coming. I guess you all know who I am.

The crowd roars an affirmative.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
(CON'T)  
Well, I've got someone else here you may recognize. A friend of mine, Lizzie McGuire. I thought we might do a duet together-what do you say?

The crowd roars its approval.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE  
My thoughts exactly.

JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE (CON'T)  
(to Lizzie)  
(de sotto)  
You ready?

LIZZIE  
I guess so...

Justin smiles encouragingly and launches into a duet of some song of his own or "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins, dealer's choice.

Lizzie and Justin sing, with Miranda and Kate doing backup duty. All the while the crowd is voicing their approval.

The song (and scene) ends with Justin giving Lizzie a one armed hug while Miranda and Kate share the spotlight. Everyone is all smiles.

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE


End file.
